


Polka Dot Bow

by Hi_Im_Gaysu



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Gender Dysphoria, I know there's definitely a larger age gap between them but whatever, I'm love them sm, Kid Fic, Nonbinary Character, Probably around eight and nine, Sibling Bonding, They're pretty young in this, Trans Character, Transgirl Wendy and nonbinary Larry are my fav headcanons so I wanted to write about them, pre-transition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Gaysu/pseuds/Hi_Im_Gaysu
Summary: When alone in her room, she liked to sing.





	Polka Dot Bow

  “Wendy...”

  The name kept echoing through her mind. It was a really pretty name; she liked it. It was the name that she had started to use when talking to herself in her head. She hadn’t told her family about it, nor the intense sense of joy she felt whenever she referred to herself as she when she was unaccompanied.

  * * *

  When alone in her room, she liked to sing. And sometimes when no one was around, she would secretly steal some of her mother’s jewelry and make up. Flawlessly applying lipstick was something that she had began to excel at after some time.

  *

  One evening, she covered her lips with bright red lipstick, her eyelids with hot pink eye shadow, and affixed a pink polka dot bow on top of her head. With multiple necklaces constructed of pearls, beads, and other various gems hanging loosely around her neck, Wendy spun around her room, a happy, upbeat song flowing from her mouth as she twirled about.

  Some time had passed as she continued dancing and singing. Unknowingly to her, an unsolicited visitor had entered the room at some point, standing in the doorway and staring at her in confusion. His voice caught her off guard, causing her to flinch and freeze in place, staring back at him with fear in her eyes as he spoke, “What are you wearing?”

  (She swore she had locked the door behind her.)

  “Larry! What are you doing in here? Close the door behind you, hurry.”

  Upon hearing the apprehension in her voice, he quickly turned behind himself and shut the door, then spun back around to face the other again, “Why are you wearing that bow? And Mom’s makeup?”

  Wendy sighed and glanced off to the side, staring at nothing in particular, “I don’t know.” She reached up with her right hand, removed the bow from her head, and placed it on the dresser next to her, “Sometimes I just like to. It feels nice to be pretty.” A grimace came over her face and she looked back at the younger koopa, fidgeting with the pearls on one of her necklaces, “Please don’t tell any of the others.”

  Then there was a long paused as Wendy exhaled through her mouth. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking, “I don’t... feel like a boy. I like being girly, and doing girly things, and I even started calling myself ‘she’ when I’m alone, and now you probably think I’m a freak for telling you this.”

  She buried her face in her hands, and Larry took a step closer to her as she did so, “I won’t tell anyone.”

  Subtly, Wendy glimpsed at him through her fingers, “You won’t?”

  He shook his head, “Nope.” There was another pause. He took an additional step forward and spoke more quietly, almost in a whisper, “Sometimes I don’t feel like a boy, either.”

  Wendy then fully removed her face from her hands, looking at the younger in disbelief, “What?”

  Larry nodded, “Yeah. I don’t really feel like a boy or a girl, but it doesn’t bother me when people call me ‘he.’”

  Wendy sheepishly glanced towards the floor, “Really? I thought I was the only one who was... different.”

  Larry shook his head once more, and then finally flashed the signature grin that always seemed to be plastered on his face, “Nope! Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

  A small smile appeared on Wendy’s own face as she sniffled, “I promise. It’ll be our little secret for now.”

  “Yeah!”

  Then Wendy took a long stride forward and pulled the other into a hug. She felt better knowing that she could trust her sibling like this. When they pulled away from the embrace, Wendy’s grin widened into a more genuine smile as she looked at him, “Thanks, Larry.”

  “You’re welcome, sis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime down the road they come out to their family together and everyone is super supportive and accepting of them, the end
> 
>  
> 
> “Am I a girl?  
> Am I a boy?  
> What does that even mean?  
> I'm somewhere in between.”
> 
> -Poppy “Am I A Girl?”


End file.
